


tonight's all about you

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Riding, baby boy hyungwon, bottom!hyungwon, cause Wow hyungwonho, cause he really is, handjobs, hyungwon is needy, this is all based on their LA day 1 concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok's missed Hyungwon so much in those weeks without him, but after getting back on stage with him he realises just how much they've missed each other.





	tonight's all about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on what happened after their LA concert because Hyungwonho had some new level sexual tension between them during that concert I swear, especially during their From Zero stage. But basically this fic is Hyungwonho being a little too needy what's new

With exhaustion and excitement seeping through them so deeply, they practically throw themselves through the door of their hotel room. It is well past midnight when they all finally get back to their hotel rooms and all their goodnights have been said to each other, and Hyungwon drops himself on his bed immediately. A sigh pushes from his lungs as he can finally relax.

Meanwhile, Hoseok is still bouncing around with energy. Throwing himself on the small bed with Hyungwon, Hoseok propped up on his elbow and cheek in palm, he’s wide awake and looks as though he’s gonna drag Hyungwon with him. “Today was so amazing! It finally felt complete having you on stage with us this time and, god, I never thought I’d be able to perform our stage together like that again.” Hoseok pats Hyungwon’s shoulder to keep him awake as he talks, but Hyungwon’s stays closed as he listens to the excitement in Hoseok’s voice, a smile on his face all the while.

Hoseok sighs lightly, just staring at Hyungwon and not daring to even blink, afraid he’ll miss even the smallest detail in how beautiful Hyungwon’s smile is. “God, Hyungwon, I’ve missed you so much.” He’s careful, gentle; he delicately pushes strands of hair away from Hyungwon’s face so he can get a better look at him.

As his hand falls away, Hyungwon’s eyes peek open and their gazes meet, lock and no one blinks, thinking it could break the moment if they do. It’s been week since they saw each other, barely having enough time together yesterday when Hyungwon arrived again with the others all crowding around him, too. But tonight, Hoseok has him all to himself finally. “All those pictures and videos and calls for the last two weeks didn’t do you justice, Hyungwon. You are so beautiful.”

Hyungwon chokes on his laugh, sitting up for a reason to look away, not able to keep looking at him (not with the heat he can feel rising to his cheeks). ”One thing - ‘ _present_ ’? Really, hyung? I’m a present? Why would you call me a present in the middle of a concert?” Hyungwon comments with a laugh.

“Well, you are my present _so_. Which reminds me,” Hoseok stands up from the bed, giving Hyungwon a smile as he does so, “I brought that ribbon with me, actually.”

“Oh god, Hoseok, really?” Hyungwon sits there and watches Hoseok rummage through his bag he brought in, and all he can do is laugh and bury his face in his hands from just the pure disbelief washing over him when Hoseok actually pulls out the baby blue ribbon Hyungwon has worn on stage plenty of times already. “And _why_?”

“I dunno,” Hoseok shrugs, “I like it.” He tosses the ribbon on Hyungwon’s lap before throwing himself back down on the bed beside him. “How about instead we talk about that little thing you did on stage?” 

Hyungwon blinks in confusion, not catching the hint in Hoseok’s smirk. “What?”

“Lifting up my shirt like that?” and the smirk never leaves Hoseok’s face.

“What about it? I haven’t had the chance in weeks to touch you, I’ve missed it.”

Hoseok sits up, leaning back on his wrists as he looks Hyungwon up and down. “You looked needy on stage, Hyungwon.”

“Oh? _I_ looked needy?” Hyungwon quirks a brow, a smirk playing across his lips as well. “Should we also talk about how you tried to run your fingers over my lips during our performance together, hmm?” Hyungwon turns to face him, leaning forward on his hands. “Or how you called me ‘a present’ that _you_ brought. How you gave a little tug on that bow as well? And now how you brought it back with you because you ‘like it’?” 

Hoseok doesn’t take his eyes off him, doesn’t even dare to blink as Hyungwon crawls closer and throws a leg over his lap, straddling him with hands teasing his chest. “But, _I_ looked needy?”

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much,” Hoseok breathes and rather that was meant to be said aloud or not he doesn’t really care.

Hyungwon takes the ribbon, carefully wrapping it around his neck and tying it in as nice of a bow as he can (which isn’t actually all that great but it works). “If I’m your present, hyung, then unwrap me.”

“Really? That’s the best you can come up with, H-Hyungwon--!” just in the middle of Hoseok talking, Hyungwon rolled his hips nicely causing a bit of friction between them and leaving Hoseok gasping from how sudden it really was. “God, Hyungwon, we have to wake up early, yknow.”

“So? You’re just gonna leave me like this?” Hyungwon straightens him, arching his back a little to press himself down onto Hoseok, hand starting to roam underneath Hoseok’s shirt. And _fuck_ there’s a pout on his lips to top it all right off. “You’re just gonna leave your little baby boy like this? It’s been weeks.”

They just stare, Hoseok waiting to see if Hyungwon is kidding, knowing the younger is tired and exhausted, too. But Hyungwon’s hands go higher, running over his body, pushing his shirt up the whole way as he goes for his chest, making sure his fingers run right over his nipples and pull that groan right out of Hoseok. When Hyungwon keeps it up, Hoseok finally takes that control right out of his hands finally, flipping their positions over with little to no effort as Hyungwon really can’t put on a fight for dominance very well. Having Hyungwon on his back and Hoseok hovering over him, pinning him down on small bed, the younger pushes out a breath in just anticipation.

Hoseok kisses him, keeping Hyungwon from trying to take control again by moving his lips against his and pushing his tongue into his mouth. He can feel Hyungwon moaning softly into his mouth and he can taste him; he can taste how sweet Hyungwon is, how delicate and sweet he is and it just hits Hoseok suddenly that he’s got Hyungwon to himself again after weeks. After weeks of worrying about Hyungwon and only being able to see him and hear his voice over a few shitty phone calls that were only a few minutes each.

But now he has him.

Now he has him beneath him and he can kiss him, taste him, feel him. And now he knows that’s what Hyungwon was hinting to.

Pulling away with one last kiss at Hyungwon’s jaw, Hoseok finally starts to pull his shirt off all for Hyungwon to see and _god_ Hyungwon doesn’t waste a second in running his hands over him immediately.

“Tonight’s all about you, baby boy. Okay?” Hoseok can’t take his eyes off Hyungwon, and he sees how he swallows at his words, feels how his fingers twitch against his body, sees the flicker in his eyes that beg him to do his most.

“O-okay.”

Hoseok slides down him, pushing up his sweater a little so he can unzip his jeans and he wastes no time in having them off and tossed to the edge of the bed with his shirt and next Hyungwon’s underwear. “Just tell me what you want.” He grasps Hyungwon’s dick, giving a few tight jerks to make sure his point gets across before slowing down to just thumbing over the slit.

The way Hyungwon squirms, the little noises that come out of his mouth, _the way he bites onto his sleeve to keep himself_ ; Hoseok has missed this all so, so much. Hyungwon is so pretty, too pretty for his own good and Hoseok just wants to wreck him, to see that constant look of innocence Hyungwon always seems to have on his face no matter what just shatter as he takes him nice and hard and all Hyungwon can do is beg for more and moan out his name until his voice goes out. Hoseok wants to see him like that again after so long, but he wants to go easy on Hyungwon as well.   
Hoseok’s hand twists around Hyungwon’s cock, teasing the head with his thumb sliding over it every now and then, and he drives Hyungwon insane even more whenever he leans close enough to lick slowly at the head as well, drawing out a few muffled moans.

Hyungwon is sensitive. So, so very sensitive. He’s not loud though, but he’s vocal. He’s _really_ vocal. Panting and moaning and gasping for air after every little touch. Hoseok’s gotten him to come untouched several times as well with a few toys or a few good minutes to test Hyungwon’s limits out for himself. Even the slightest of touches could have Hyungwon thrashing around and begging for more and Hoseok loves to play around with that.

“Feel good, baby?” Hoseok adds to it with another lick, nice and slow and long from the underside to the tip.

Hyungwon’s eyes are already rolling back, his hands grasping at the bed sheets as his sleeves nearly cover his fingers too. “Y-yes!”

“Good.” Hoseok twists his hands around the head, loving how Hyungwon’s whole body reacts and he has to bite back all his little whimpers. Hoseok has missed these sounds so damn much. Has missed this sight of Hyungwon breaking apart at the seams right underneath him and at his every touch. “Remember, tonight’s about you so tell me what you want.”

Hyungwon breathes in, trying to steady himself and forces back a few moans to the very back of his throat. “S-suck me off, p-please…” his voice is so low, only able to keep back a few whimpers. “And f-fuck, Hoseok, be rough w-with me again.” Hyungwon’s fingers find their way to Hoseok’s hair, tangling themselves in the black locks as he tugs. “I don’t wanna tell you what to do. I want you to do whatever to me, keep me surprised and have me beg instead.”

Hoseok smirks at that, loving the sound of it. Loving the permission he was just given to drive Hyungwon insane, to break him apart without warning. He doesn’t say anything else, he takes Hyungwon in immediately, wrapping his lips around his dick and sucking on the head, twirling his tongue around it and grazing over the veins with his teeth. And Hyungwon’s body jerk, his hips buck upwards into Hoseok’s mouth, and fingers twitch. One hand fists the bedsheets beneath him, and the other arm is thrown over his eyes as he shuts them tightly.

“H-hyung!” A hand runs up and down Hyungwon’s thigh and the other jerks him off whatever Hoseok’s mouth can’t reach, and Hyungwon can’t handle any of it.

Hyungwon always shows a display of control, of dominance. Smirking and pulling his way into having Hoseok rip that control right out of his hands. Hyungwon likes to fight, likes to have his control taken from him and then teased about it. He likes to go from smirking and telling Hoseok how the night is gonna go, to on all fours and shaking and listening to every word Hoseok says with a ‘yes!’ and a hand pulling him by his hair.

He likes to be manhandled well, punished for his behaviour. He doesn’t like when Hoseok goes easy on him like this, even when he can barely handle this as is.

Hoseok’s hand runs to Hyungwon’s inner thigh, feeling the boy’s legs tremble and try to close, but Hoseok holds his leg to the side and all Hyungwon can do is watch Hoseok take him over. “You taste just as good as I remember.” Hoseok pulls his mouth away, hand still getting Hyungwon off well. “You brought the lube with you, right, baby?”

“Y-yes…!” Hyungwon throws his head back, whimpering as Hoseok squeezes him so good.

“Go get it.” Letting him go with one last squeeze, Hoseok leans back so Hyungwon can get up, smirking at him as Hyungwon can barely move already.

But he manages. He slides off the bed with a groan, his legs shaking and his knees hitting together as he drags his feet over to his luggage, unzipping it and digging through for the bottle of lube he stuffed in it last minute. When he turns around, he sees Hoseok leaning back on his wrists and staring at him, pants tossed to the side as well and fully exposed for Hyungwon.

And god does Hyungwon love Hoseok’s body, taking every chance he can get to run his hands over him, feel his muscles, and well built body, wrap his arms around him and hold him close or feel him up well. He loves when Hoseok holds him, when Hoseok takes him or picks him up. Hyungwon likes the difference, likes how effortlessly Hoseok can handle him. He likes Hoseok’s hands on his hips moving him around like he’s Hoseok’s. And he is.

Hoseok’s thighs? _Fuck_ , Hyungwon loves when he can sit on Hoseok’s lap, feel his thighs moving with him. He loves to run his hands over them and claw at them.

“Come here, baby,” Hoseok calls, putting his hand out for Hyungwon to take and guides him back on the bed, dropping the bottle just next to Hoseok when he takes control of him again. Hands on Hyungwon’s waist, Hoseok pulls him onto him, helping Hyungwon straddle him and loving how his baby boy hisses at the friction. ‘Sit up.” Hyungwon puts his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders, pushing himself up on his knees while Hoseok clicks open the bottle of lube, pouring a small bit on his fingers.

Their eyes meet, Hyungwon with his parted lips and heavy breaths and gaze just filled with lust and he can’t read anything from Hoseok’s gaze at all. The older dancer holds onto Hyungwon’s waist with one hand while his other snakes around him and rubs at his hole, testing Hyungwon’s reaction and loving the way he hisses and whines. It’s only when Hyungwon tries to push himself back on Hoseok’s fingers in a bit of desperation does Hoseok actually give him what he wants.

He pushes a finger into him, feeling him tense up a little from so much anticipation and the weeks they’ve waited for this again. “It’s okay, baby boy.” Hoseok lifts Hyungwon’s sweater up with one hand so he can kiss at his stomach, trailing his lips all over it to ease Hyungwon or distract him - whichever works better.

It’s when Hoseok slips in a second finger that Hyungwon digs his nails into his shoulders to keep himself steady. Hoseok pushing his fingers in and out of him at some kind of rhythmic pace as he kisses his stomach, thumb rubbing circles over his chest; it’s all too much for Hyungwon and his little whines and whimpers are becoming moans already and his body is twitching.

“You’re so pretty, and you’re all mine,” Hoseok whispers against Hyungwon, his breath hot on the younger’s skin and it ghosts over him, his voice sending shivers down Hyungwon’s spine.

A third finger, and Hyungwon is breaking apart. He’s pushing himself back against Hoseok’s fingers after he’s found out his pace and he’s moaning out his name in broken little attempts to get his voice out while Hoseok finger fucks him and hits all the right places.

“Ho-seok h-hyung! Please…!” Hyungwon begs, nearly about to drop his head on Hoseok’s shoulder he just can’t take it anymore. And to his surprise Hoseok doesn’t tease. He gets the hint and pulls his fingers out carefully, reaching for the lube again and clicking it open. But he does still find a way to tease Hyungwon.

He takes his hand, pouring a small bit into Hyungwon palm and tossing the bottle to the side. Hoseok doesn’t even say anything else, just bringing his hands to Hyungwon’s waist to hold him while he starts work on kissing his chest to keep him going.

“It’s okay, go slow if you need to, baby.”

Hyungwon lets out a little sound in between that of a whimper and a moan as he reaches behind him to grasp Hoseok’s cock, pumping it quickly and giving several squeezes and thumbing over the head to make sure he spreads the lube on good, and Hoseok’s sitting there groaning against his body, running his tongue over a nipple to urge Hyungwon on already. And before he knows it, Hyungwon’s holding his cock and slowly lowering himself onto it.

The moan that has been building up in the very back of his throat finally pushes out as he feels Hoseok’s cock fill him up completely. Slowly, but completely. “Ah, _f-fuck_ , Hoseok…” He puts his hands on Hoseok’s body, curling his fingers against him as he wants to hold onto something, just there giving himself time to adjust. “You feel so g-good. Oh fuck!”

His head drops for a moment before, finally, he rolls his hips, easing himself into it by rocking back and forth. And the noises Hoseok lets out as well, the growls and the moans and deep, low calls of Hyungwon’s name, just makes Hyungwon do it more. He rolls his hips perfectly, bouncing a little with each other, rocking himself side to side, rolling his hips back and forth; his cock is begging for attention already.

“You’re t-testing me, aren’t you?” Hoseok questions, throwing his head back and pressing his nails against Hyungwon’s sides as a bit of revenge to how his little brat is pushing him. The little ways he bounces himself on his cock is not helping either. Hoseok is impatient, he knows Hyungwon is close and he’s not going to waste it rocking back and forth.

Grip on Hyungwon’s waist tight, Hoseok lifts him up a little only to thrust his hips up right into him, leaving the boy moaning and breathless and eyes rolling back and falling forward. Hyungwon claws at Hoseok’s chest as he takes his control again, leading him and pushing him down with each thrust, in time with them. And Hyungwon does his very best to keep up with rolling his hips, leaving them both completely breathless at how good it all feels together.

Hyungwon’s hands hold on to Hoseok’s chest as best he can, and fuck does it feel too good. He can barely keep himself up, just loving how Hoseok feels and how well he bucks his hips right up into him.

He’s so close, his cock throbbing for a release already but he just can’t take it. His breath gets more uneven, his whines and little whimpers becoming moans and he calls out to Hoseok in every variation of his name he can muster out. He claws at his body, unable to take it much longer and Hoseok just gets faster, harder, burying deep inside him and hitting his prostate so damn perfectly that Hyungwon starts to see white it’s too much.

And Hoseok, he’s got his head thrown back, eyes up at Hyungwon and watching how the boy struggles to keep himself up. He can feel Hyungwon tighten with his release coming and it just proves to drive Hoseok more insane with each thrust. _He feels so damn good_. He takes Hoseok in so well, rolling his hips a little too perfectly and Hoseok just wants to take him like an animal. He wants to his strength advantage against Hyungwon like he always does, like Hyungwon begs him to.

He wishes he could just flip them both over, bring Hyungwon down onto his knees and push his face into the bed as he fucks him hard into the mattress. He wants to make Hyungwon scream his name, he wants Hyungwon to lose his voice he’s screaming his name so loud, he wants it to fucking last. He wants the others to hear them just a room away, hear how he takes Hyungwon and how much Hyungwon loves it like that. He wants them to know how shameless Hyungwon is, and god does he know Hyungwon wants that, too.

But instead, to his own disappointment, just as Hyungwon is about to come, he throws a hand over his mouth, sweater devouring his hands from its size being too big for his body (which Hoseok likes to call “precious”).

Hyungwon’s body tenses up, squeezing Hoseok and he lets out such a deep moan, fucking back into Hyungwon deep, pushing him down in time with it and Hyungwon’s eyes roll back, his dick throbbing one last time as he reaches his limit, coming undone at the seams and his cum spilling down onto Hoseok.

Hoseok throws his head back, mouth open into a drawn out moan and a few growls, his release nearing as Hyungwon tightens around him almost unbearably. “H-Hoseok! Oh my _god_... F-fuck!” Hyungwon breathes out, Hoseok helping him ride out his orgasm and his sensitivity kicking up even more, making each thrust feel like Hyungwon is about to break from the pleasure. It courses through him and he can hear Hoseok at his limit, pushing up into him, burying himself in him one last time.

One last low moan and Hyungwon’s name on the tip of his tongue as it comes out, and Hoseok falls over the edge, coming at last right into Hyungwon. And Hyungwon helps him out.

Rolling his hips, rocking back and forth, giving little slight bounces along with them; he drives Hoseok insane and he just loves the way Hoseok sounds. Hoseok’s squeezes Hyungwon’s waist and bites his lip, and Hyungwon just arches his back and sits up right while he rocks, giving Hoseok everything as he feels his cum fill him up.

It’s only a few seconds later when Hoseok’s hands drop from Hyungwon’s waist with exhaustion that Hyungwon dares to carefully lift off of him, rolling over to the side of him instead.

Pants fill the room, their chests heaving as they fight for air, throats dry and burning from all the moaning and it’s only then that Hyungwon questions if maybe they were a little too loud. But that dies quickly as Hoseok presses close to him and all he can think of is, again, how they are together. Just them. 

He turns over, burying his face in crook of Hoseok’s neck, breathing down and tasting sweat on his lips as he leaves little kisses behind and a few butterfly kisses at that as well. “Hoseok… Oh my god that right there just made up for those two weeks alone.”

Hoseok just wraps an arm around him, neither able to open their eyes as they slowly drift off into a sleep, barely able to find their voices right now from exhaustion. “Hyungwonnie, wow, did you always know how to move your hips like that cause _fuck_ you gotta do that again soon.”

Hyungwon loves when Hoseok takes him good, pushes him down on the bed or the couch on his knees and just fucks him nice and deep and does all the work for him, but he also fucking loves to ride him. To be the one to drive Hoseok insane, to rock himself back and forth and tease him with little movements and bounces. To lean forward and suck on Hoseok’s neck a little or push his tongue down his throat while he moves his hips. He likes being in those moods where he wants control and he takes it, teasing and playing with Hoseok like one of his toys. Hoseok likes to say it’s when Hyungwon’s being a ‘brat’, and Hyungwon likes when Hoseok calls him that.

“God I've missed you so damn much.” Hoseok throws his hands over his face, sighing loudly as he slowly catches his breath. “We need to clean up.”

Sitting up with Hyungwon, arm around him and petting his hair softly, Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon already falling asleep. “Hey, baby, wanna take a shower really quick? Need to clean you up and I can’t exactly sleep like this,” he comments with a laugh, hinting to Hyungwon’s cum still on his stomach.

Hyungwon barely lets out a single nod as he lets Hoseok stand him up and carry him into the room’s bathroom.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to wash you again already, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote this all in one night in like 5 hours and I didn't edit it so I apologise if there were any typos or anything anywhere. I had no plan at all for this fic I just knew I wanted to write some kind of an excuse for smut after how touchy and needy they were for each other on stage for that concert, so I just started writing and let it go wherever it went. Whoops.


End file.
